


Poisonous and Formless. Yet, Always Protecting

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Series: DBS Fall Flower Fics 2020 [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 3+1 fic, Alternate Universe - Blob! Sebastian, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sebagni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: —The body that had melted right before his eyes to kill a dozen people instantly.To protect him.He showed something he had hidden from the beginning to protect him. Why?—
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis
Series: DBS Fall Flower Fics 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940269
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Poisonous and Formless. Yet, Always Protecting

**Author's Note:**

> Amorpha - A poisonous plant often planted around houses as a protection charm. In the language of flowers, it represents formlessness, shapelessness, deformation, and protection.

-~-1-~-  
The silver blade impales the intruder’s neck cleanly, leaving behind an ever growing stain dripping from the corpse. Besides Sebastian, Agni is similarly fast, knocking out the men with swift strikes and practiced ease. 

The two men fight in a symbiotic pattern, covering each other’s blind spots unconsciously. They move silently around the building, not leaving so much as a falling leaf in their wake. 

The other men don’t scream, they don’t have time to. Thoughts barely process before they are knocked into unconsciousness by Agni or killed by Sebastian. 

He barley notices the bullet when it pierces his chest. Not until his shirt is weighted down by a liquid. 

The growing black stain is stark against his white dress shirt, it smells strongly of smoke and metal. 

He can’t see where the bullet must’ve landed after exiting his chest smoothly. He didn’t have bones to slow it’s wreckage, only a thin veil of skin covering his shapeless form. 

His flesh smokes from the friction. 

The stain on his shirt slowly shrinks, pooling back in to the hole in his chest like tar. His body absorbs it quickly, small wounds always were simple to heal. 

Still, the hole in his shirt would definitely give him away if he wasn’t careful, it’s position, right below where a heart should be on a human, would almost certainly be bleeding. It was nothing a tug of his overcoat couldn’t hide. 

After all, he couldn’t be anything less than human in front of Agni. To him, he was simply one hell of a butler

=-=2=-=  
He couldn’t help but to stare at the way Agni moved about the kitchen with the confidence of a lion in a kingdom of sheep. His hands moved without thought, his brain completely focused on the man before him. 

There is no pain when the tip of the knife grazes his finger. Only a sound like paper ripping when the thin illusion is torn. 

“Did you hear that?” White hair curls around his neck from the speed he turns at to face Sebastian. The demon, ever clever, dismisses the idea with a shrug, hiding the tar-like liquid behind a carefully positioned knife. 

“It must’ve been the wind. That smell however, I must assume Bard is causing trouble again.” The illusion of skin is repaired by the time he is done talking, the accompanying scent quickly dissipating. 

Both men are quick to trim back to their work, Sebastian gripping the knife with caution after his small accident. He prides himself on his disguise, not letting a soul look past the carefully crafted illusion of porcelain skin and styled hair. 

+=-3-=+  
“And here I was thinking dogs were supposed to be kept on tight leashes. This one seems to have escaped its house and ended up in the city.” Spears’ glowing green eyes hone in on the demon, aflame with anger. His sliver scythe dips to push the arms of his glasses up before he attacks at a breakneck speed. 

Sebastian’s silver cutlery is shredded by the enchanted weapon on contact, falling around them like metallic confetti. “I’m not out of my bounds; my master is only a few metres away. After all, this is still his property and you, William T. Spears, are the one invading it.” 

William is the first to strike again, aiming his scythe to cut across Sebastian’s chest from collarbone to hipbone. 

The quick attack is dodged easily. 

A flurry of knives is sent in response, grazing William’s hair as he struggles to duck in time. 

The fight continues with neither party making much progress, a stalemate yet again it seemed. 

At least, until Will’s scythe is lodged just above Sebastian’s hip bone during a last attempt before retreat. The demon doesn’t flinch, pulling the intrusion out with a splutter of black liquid and glowing, angry eyes. 

The wound heals quickly, apart from the crude hole in his pressed shirt. William can sense the danger before it hims him luckily, making a skilful retreat to the nearby treetops and roofs. 

Sebastian doesn’t wait around long after Will’s retreat. He walks back into the manor before the sun can rise to illuminate him, content to change out of the ripped clothes and begin his mornings work. Had Agni not greeted him at the door with a pleasant smile and bright eyes. “Ah, Sebastian, out for a breath of fresh air? I was just about to call for you; sunrise is in about half an hour.”

The Sebastian is quick to hide his ruined suit with his arms. Holding them together close enough to barely cover the gash that fell just above his right hip. “I’ll be sure to help you with the morning routine as soon as I’m back. It seems I have one last personal chore to attend to before I can start.” He walks gracefully out of the room, hiding behind any available surface in the process. 

[>< +1+ ><]

Crimson eyes only happen to glance over at the Indian, more focused on the ever-shrinking group of men in front of him. Still, he couldn’t help but to notice that the other man had left his blind spot open, a trivial error had there not been a man in the shadows. 

A man with a gun pointed straight at his partner’s ribs. 

The bullet landed just past his heel, momentum dispersed into the thick black void. The void that pooled around Sebastian’s shoes. It ran upwards from the attackers feet, painfully tightening when it reached his throat. 

He can feel the eyes on him before he can see them. 

The piercing silver gaze bore holes into his shapeless form. 

He turned around just in time to see the second man rush forward. His silver dagger aimed at Agni’s throat from behind. 

It happened in an instant. The small puddle around Sebastian and the corpse spreading to cover the entire ground while his facade melted down to form more of the black mass. 

They all died instantaneously. Through suffocation when he tightened around the throat, blood loss when he formed a blade to pierce their heart, or decapitation when the two strategies combined. 

Agni’s back hit the rough bark of a tree in his attempt to back away. The corpses dropped in tandem around him as he stared at where Sebastian’s body had once been. 

The body that had melted rig before his eyes to kill a dozen people instantly. 

To protect him. 

He showed something he had hidden from the beginning to protect him. Why?

“Why? Why, Sebastian?” His voice was shaking still. Even as the dense liquid shrunk back to pool around and up his feet. It traveled over his legs slowly, a show of peace. The strange substance was surprisingly warm on his exposed neck when it stopped against his cheek. 

The splatter of mass resting on his face slowly pulled apart into individual digits to rest against his cheek gently . Unblemished skin grew onto the legs that were boxing his against the tree. The mass around his chest slowly embraced him more and more. The shape continued to change until he recognised it as Sebastian’s other arm. 

Black nails traced the skin of his jaw; glowing eyes looked deep past his dilated pupils, he could feel his soul tugging at it’s restraints in fear. “How could I not save you when it was so easy to do. After all, I am simply one hell of a butler.” He pressed his body further into Agni’s, forcing wood to tear at the cloth as he trapped him against the tree with his chest, his arms wrapped possessively around Agni’s waist and head. “And protection is part of the job you know.”

-Extra-

“Sebastian, please put clothes on. It is a butler’s job to look presentable.” 

“Oh, I know. I must say you are quite good at that part. My, you look good enough to eat, Agni.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of my Fall Flower Fics for 2020. For more details on how to request a fic, check out my Tumblr. As always, I hope you enjoyed ~<3


End file.
